<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yesterday's Gone by brilliantbanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385324">Yesterday's Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee'>brilliantbanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Marjan and TK friendship, Marjan is a good friend, Mentions of Tarlos, for the soul, just a little frienship and tarlos fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK Strand Week Day 3: “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.” + friendship</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Marjan decides that she and TK need to unwind after a rough few shifts. TK doesn't exactly agree with her plans, but she's not going to take no for an answer. </p>
<p>Besides: can they really say they've lived in Texas if they never go to a rodeo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Marjan Marwani &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, TK Strand Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yesterday's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a light friendship ficlet for your Wednesday morning. Remember to take care of yourself and step away from the news when you need to 💜</p>
<p>Title from "Don't Stop" by Fleetwood Mac</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you dragged me into this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marjan rolled her eyes, “Lighten up dude, it’s not the end of the world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK gave her an unimpressed look, “It might be. Somehow I just don’t think that a rodeo is the best place for us to be spending our very limited free time. I don’t really know how kindly the good ‘ole boys are going to take to two people like us showing up. We’re going to stick out like sore thumbs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never did understand that expression,” Marjan mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not taking this seriously,” TK accused her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marjan stopped and turned to face him, “and you’re taking this too seriously! Relax dude, it’s going to be fine. Austin is more woke than we thought it would be, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Austin may be, but the rodeo is another matter entirely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now who’s stereotyping?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK opened and closed his mouth a few times, but said nothing. Marjan looked smug as she looped her arm through TK’s, pulling him along with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon TK, we’ve been on duty all week and it’s been a rough few shifts. We need to unwind a little, so why not take in some of the local culture at the same time? Besides - if we never go to a rodeo can we really ever say that we have lived in Texas?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My driver’s license says it just fine I think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marjan narrowed her eyes at him as she hit him lightly on the shoulder. “You don’t get to be a dick to me Strand, I am a delight. Now pull yourself out of whatever funk you are in and try to enjoy yourself! You have the night and next day off, you are spending tonight with one of your favorite people and then you get to go home and do salacious things with your other favorite person, as soon as he is off shift. You should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Carlos, TK predictably cracked a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is!” Marjan exclaimed, using their linked arms to pull him closer, “I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten how to smile.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK rolled his eyes, but his expression was fond, “You’re right - it’s been a rough few shifts. I guess I just kind of got lost in my head, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a place to be stuck in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK shook his head but otherwise ignored her comment, “So, a rodeo? We’re really doing this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We really are. If it helps, just think of all the sexy cowboys we are likely going to see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK gave her a suggestive grin, “I don’t think that’s as enticing as you want it to be, Marj. I doubt any of them hold a candle to Carlos. He kind of has the market cornered on sexy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a bold claim, Tyler Kennedy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK froze and slowly turned to face her. She was wearing a wicked grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Know your real name?” she provided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that night we did that partner swap thing and Mya took you out and we took Carlos? Turns out your boyfriend is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chatty </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK was still staring at her, mouth slightly open. She rolled her eyes. “Relax dude - he didn’t give away any secrets. In fact, the only way we even found out your full name was when he said ‘Tyler Kennedy Strand is the most wonderful man to have ever walked this earth.’ It took me a while to stop gagging long enough to realize what knowledge he had bestowed on us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK was smiling now, even as he turned his face away to hide the blush that was creeping up it. “It’s not like he meant to do it,” he said eventually, “so it would be unfair of me to be mad about it, I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marjan rolled her eyes again, “I swear, even when you’re not together you are still the most nauseating coupe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous Marj.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I really don’t think that’s what’s happening here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. Don’t try to deny it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are delusional, Tyler Kennedy. Oh look, we’re here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they were. The gates to the arena were before them, a crowd spilling in from all sides. TK looked at the entrance and the crowd skeptically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you say, last chance to turn around and never look back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marjan pulled him forwards, “not a chance. We’re doing this and you’re going to enjoy yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re the worst, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he said it, Marjan could see the smile that he was trying to deny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” she replied cheerfully, “and that’s why you love me.” </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>